luneriafandomcom-20200214-history
Fallout Equestria:Valkyrie Formations
|- | style="font-size:220%;-webkit-text-stroke: 1px black;color:#FF5533;"| Strike Vanguard |- |style="line-height: 15px;vertical-align: top;" |A variation on the "Storm" load, the "Strike" load is more offense-oriented, opting for additional guns instead of a shield. Regardless, the role is the same; to keep the enemy at arm's reach. Strike Vanguards generally operate behind the Storm Vanguards, providing extra firepower and close range support as necessary. Eishi: Dazzling Edge |- | style="font-size:220%;-webkit-text-stroke: 1px black;color:#FD3"| Gun Sweeper |- |style="line-height: 15px;vertical-align: top;" |Acting near the front lines, and engaging the enemy with large volumes of weapons fire, the Gun Sweeper's role is the rapid extermination of enemy forces while they are engaged with the Vanguards, raking them with massive, sweeping arcs of fire. Most Gun Sweepers prefer a loadout of only guns, all blazing in unison to engage and destroy the enemy in a massive volley. Should a unit be in danger of being isolated from the others, the massive firepower of the Gun Sweeper is brought to bear to prevent that. Eishi: |- | style="font-size:220%;-webkit-text-stroke: 1px black;color:#FD3"| Gun Interceptor |- | style="font-size:220%;-webkit-text-stroke: 1px black;color:#F53;"| B Flight - RNNA VFB |style="line-height: 15px;vertical-align: top;" rowspan="2"|Providing additional firepower, the role of the Gun Interceptor is to watch the flanks and manage the killzone of the squadron, acting from the forward flanks and providing additional cover as necessary. They also screen the rear support group from enemies, and help coordinate the efforts of the rear and forward teams. As such, squadron leaders are always fixed as Gun Interceptors, and flight leaders among the non-Vanguards are typically found in this role as well. Eishi: Rising Star |- | style="font-family: 'Courier New', Courier, monospace;" | 1st Lt. Lunar Mist (Valkyrie 2) 2nd Lt. Silver Spear (Valkyrie 9) 2nd Lt. Night Edge (Valkyrie 10) 2nd Lt. Dazzling Edge (Valkyrie 11) 2nd Lt. (Valkyrie 12) |- | style="font-size:220%;-webkit-text-stroke: 1px black;color:#FD3"| A Flight - RNNA VFB | style="font-size:220%;-webkit-text-stroke: 1px black;color:#37F"| Rush Guard |- | style="font-family: 'Courier New', Courier, monospace;" | Captain. Rising Star (Valkyrie 1) 2nd Lt. Summer Mirror (Valkyrie 5) 2nd Lt. Ruby Rose (Valkyrie 6) 2nd Lt. Patience (Valkyrie 7) 2nd Lt. (Valkyrie 8) |style="line-height: 15px;vertical-align: top;" |Focused on long and mid-range fire support, Rush Guard assist the Gun Sweepers in engaging the enemy, and are tasked with supporting the Gun Sweepers with rapidly thinning the BETA groups which are being engaged by the main forces. Eishi: Frost Flower, Cloudy Cypress |- | style="font-size:220%;-webkit-text-stroke: 1px black;color:#3F3;"| D Flight - RNNA VFB | style="font-size:220%;-webkit-text-stroke: 1px black;color:#37F"| Impact Guard |- | style="font-family: 'Courier New', Courier, monospace;" | 1st Lt. Sagetree Wishes (Valkyrie 4) 2nd Lt. (Valkyrie 17) 2nd Lt. (Valkyrie 18) 2nd Lt. (Valkyrie 19) 2nd Lt. (Valkyrie 20) |style="line-height: 15px;vertical-align: top;" |Tasked to maintain long-range supporting fire, unlike Rush Guards, who are capable of both long- and mid-range fire support, an Impact Guard's job is to focus on suppressing or destroying particularly dangerous enemies, or groups of enemies, from long range. Impact Guards are typically picked for their skills in long-range shooting, as well as their ability to make snap judgments in rapidly changing environments. Eishi: Purrl |- | style="font-size:220%;-webkit-text-stroke: 1px black;color:#37F"| C Flight - RNNA VFB | style="font-size:220%;-webkit-text-stroke: 1px black;color:#37F"| Blast Guard |- | style="font-family: 'Courier New', Courier, monospace;" | 1st Lt. Frost Flower (Valkyrie 3) 2nd Lt. Melody Breeze (Valkyrie 13) 2nd Lt. Steel Harp (Valkyrie 14) 2nd Lt. Cloudy Cypress (Valkyrie 15) 2nd Lt. Purrl (Valkyrie 16) |style="line-height: 15px;vertical-align: top;" |The Blast Guard's role is to herd enemy forces and assist in crowd control, allowing the rest of the squadron to manage their jobs. As such, units assigned to the Blast Guard role are often provided with missile containers to bombard enemy formations. In Hives, they also handle direct bombardment of enemy forces. Eishi: Steel Harp, Melody Breeze |}